monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orochi's Forest Prize: Zero
Material For Mag Mell Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Stack Null Warp Monsters. Mine Sweepers as a Bonus The Shadowgaff will put out Warps to hinder movements so stack Null Warp monsters. The Gaia will shoot out Mines. Each Mine does about 10000 damage. The Mines shows up in 3 turns so it is not that important but it will be a plus if a monster has both NW and MS. Bring Pierce Monsters There are a lot of Bounce Obstructors in the dungeon and they are the main damage from the enemies. Bring at least 3 Pierce monsters to take them down consistently. The one-shot line for Obstructors is 33000 ATK after Slayer/Element multipliers. Although it is not needed, it will make runs smoother. Focus on the Magatama There will be a Magatama on every stage with Kushinada Zero. * Class: Etherean * Ability: Deity Slayer * Attack (3 Turns): Five-way Laser * Other: Damage is linked to Kushinada Zero / Acts as Homing Absorber and Bounce Obstructor Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Focus on the Magatama Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The Magatama will shoot a Five-way Laser. It deals a lot of damage and fans out to cover a lot of space, you need to take care of it first. The Magatama will shoot its Laser downwards. Once the Magatama is defeated, take down the other mobs and set your monsters to the bottom side of the map (under the first bottom row of blocks). 2nd Stage - Defeat the Magatama Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Just like the previous stage, take care of the Magatama first and then defeat the other mobs. The Magatama will shoot its Laser upwards. Position your monsters to the top side of the map for the next Stage. 3rd Stage - Focus on Mob Clearing Kushinada: Zero's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the top right Magatama and Bounce Obstructor 2. Defeat the remaining Bounce Obstructors 3. Defeat the Shadowgaff if you are above the block line 4. Defeat the Kushinada: Zero if you are below the block line Take down the Magatama first and since the damage is linked, it will also damage Kushinada: Zero. Its Laser will aim towards Kushinada: Zero. After taking down the Obstructors, focus on either the Shadowgaff or the Mini-Boss depending on your positioning. 4th Stage - Prioritize Mob Clear Kushinada: Zero's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 3. Defeat the Gaia 4. Defeat Kushinada: Zero Like the previous stage, take down the Magatama and Obstructors first. The Magatama Laser will aim towards Kushinada: Zero. You will want to take down the Gaia first if you don't have a lot of Mine Sweeper or Flight monsters on your team. Aim for the right side of Kushinada: Zero to deal a lot of damage. Kushinada: Zero:'s Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Use SS If Needed Kushinada Zero's HP: 4.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors and mobs 3. Defeat Kushinada: Zero *Repeat if mobs get revived Kushinada: Zero has a lot of HP and getting Speed Clear takes 36 Turns so it is fine to use a SS if you need to. Focus on the Magatama to shave down the Boss' HP. The Laser will shoot rightwards. Once the Boss revives the mobs, focus on the Magatama before it shoots its Laser. 2nd Boss Stage - Aim for the Right Side Kushinada: Zero's HP: 3.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Shadowgaff by pinching 3. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 4. Defeat Kushinada: Zero *Repeat if mobs get revived Do as you do like the previous stage. The Magatama Laser shoots towards Kushinada: Zero. There are tight spots in the right side of Kushinada: Zero so you can do a lot of damage. Even your Pierce monsters can get multiple swipes with the help of the blocks. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on the Magatama and Gaia Kushinada: Zero's HP: 4.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Magatama 2. Defeat the Gaia 3. Defeat the Shadowgaff 4. Defeat Kushinada: Zero The Magatama Laser will shoot downward. There are two Gaias on the map. If you leave them alone, there will be a lot of Mines which can lead to a lot of damage. 4th Boss Stage - Focus on Mob Clearing Kushinada: Zero's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the two Magatama 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Kushinada: Zero with SS There are 2 Magatama in this stage. The Left one wil shoot downwards and the Right one will shoot upwards. It is best to take them within 3 turns. Use SS after clearing all the mobs especially non-Meteor SS. __FORCETOC__